This invention relates to the field of containers and dispensers, and more particularly to devices capable of containing liquid and dispensing part of the contents without contamination of the remainder.
The prior art reveals numerous containers designed to prevent contamination of their contents. Many of these devices are able to successfully prevent contamination until some of their contents must be removed; however, during the removal of part of the contents the remainder is often contaminated by air which enters the container when it is opened or when air is injected into the container to prevent the formation of a vacuum which would impede the dispensing of the contents. Due to the novel design of the device presented herein it need not be opened or have air injected into it in order to have part of its contents removed. Thus the possibility of contamination from outside air is eliminated.